X-women Annuel 1
by gm goodyeat
Summary: After Stryker attack on Genosha has left a lot of people wondering what will happen now. with people like trask and Magneta will see the outcome of what will come to the future of Mutant/Man kind.


Aftermath

We are shown outside the white house where a group of news reporters and photographer, are around the white house asking about what happened with Stryker and At Magneta home land Genosha.

Than the gates open and the President shows up with some notes in his arm well looking to see the group of news people ready to talk with him about what happened with the Sentinels.

He got his notes ready and looked at theme knowing it wont be easy as he was sweating worrying what they will say about what happened.

As you have known one of are officers Stryker took the master mold core and turn her self in to a sentinel and led a army of Sentinels to wipe out Magneta strong hold he said as he was looking at his notes reading theme.

I take full blame for this he said It my Fault for approveing The Sentinel Intiative that got a lot of good people killd he said as he looked at the reporters.

I am sorry for letting this get out of hand none of this Should of happened he said and that why I am shutting down the Sentinel Intiative as of today I don't want anything else with it anymore good day he said and with that he left as the reporters watch as the gates closed behind him.

Later at a Bar Bira trask was sitting on her chair drinking her self to death slowly becoming a alcoholic knowing all this Negative stuff has happened with ruin her Legacy.

I'm ruin said Trask all my work and all the blood I put in to the sentinels ruin she said I have nothing left she said as she was carrying her self to death.

Than a person shows up behind her and give her a wipe to wipe her face.

Sorry to here you lost you job said The person as she had a drink with trask I know it must of been hard on you.

Than Trask had a good look and knew who this person was.

Oh my god your Stella lang Trask said head of Lang robotics I've been a fan of your work when I was living in Venezuela with my family she said

And I am a fan of your work as well Smiled Stella Lang witch is why I want to offer you a new job she said you see a work with the Friends of humanity and want to offer you work she said

Go on smiled Trask as she wanted to know more.

You see your Sentinels would be perfect for are forces she said and we will provide you with anything you need she said as she offer her a Cheque.

You got your self a deal smiled Trask as she took the Cheque but fell on the floor still a little drunk.

You really need to stop drinking replied Stella as she saw Trask trying to get up but was still on the floor.

Later miles away from America at genosha In the jungle of Magneta new Paradice, Mutants are slowly rebuilding their homes

At the top of Magneta tower she was looking out of her window Knowing this Act can not go unnoticed.

Than the doors Open and Master mind shows up as she walked forward to talk with Magneta about what happened.

So what are we going to do now ? asked Mastermind as she took off her shades to show her shadow like eyes.

I want you to form a little team for me smiled Magneta to make sure to give the human something to remind theme she said to Mastermind.

Don't worry Magneta smiled Mastermind as she put her shades back on. I will get the best Mutant that I promise you she said and with that Mastermind left.

Than as Magneta turn around she saw a old friend from longtime ago sitting on her chair.

The Mutant was a cat eye Mutant with Purple hair and was African American.

Catseye it got to see you smiled Magneta as she ran up and hugged him.

It good to see you as well replied Catseye when I heard what happened to your Kingdom I fear the worst He said but I am rejoining by your side he said and I have form a little team.

What kind of team ? Asked Magneta as she felt a little confused.

Your royal guards Smiled Catseye. it time to show Xavier that she not the only one with out a team he said to Magneta.

Okay than Said Magneta I will let your team become my royal guards she said to Catseye

Good to know smiled Catseye as he turn to a giant cat and left to get his team together.

End


End file.
